Kou Son Ryuu
Kou Son Ryuu is a General from the state of Zhao. His specialty is being an all-rounder. Appearance Kou Son Ryuu has dark hair, a strong build and an aloof expression. He also has two scars on the left side of his face and one on his jaw. He has a bushy mustache and a long goatee. Kou Son is blind in his left eye due to a battle wound in the past. Personality He can be insightful at times, the best example being when he spoke of the range of his fellow generals on the battlefield. History Kou Son Ryuu was appointed as vice general by Ri Boku when Hou Ken was made commander-in-chief over the Zhao forces for the fight against Ou Ki. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Kou Son was first seen leading the Zhao advance guard to besiege the Qin border city of Baou in response to Qin targeting the weak state of Han. He succeeds in conquering the city along with his fellow vice general Man Goku and moves on to siege Bayou. Upon sighting the Qin relief army, he orders his men into a line formation to prepare for any attack and notices that the Qin forces are moving to the side instead of charging head on. He notices the other generals are present and is complimented by Chou Sou on his work with the advance guard. He is placed in charge of 20,000 men on the left Zhao army and inquires as to the situation surrounding Fuu Ki and his men. When he hears the report, he comments about the "range" of each of the Zhao generals and notes that the Qin dealing with Fuu Ki may be outside his range. Back at the Zhao army HQ, after the retreat, Kou Son states that Fuu Ki's army was stronger than that of the Qin as he only lost 1,500 men whereas the Qin lost 8,000. On the third day of battle, his army moves up to the center in order to support that of Ri Haku's in light of his defeat at the hands of Qin general Mou Bu the previous day. On the fourth day of battle, his army stands ready for Mou Bu's charge and he is shocked when the other Qin armies begin to move, noting that their aim is Chou Sou and the Zhao headquarters. After hearing of the decision to move their HQ, Kou Son realizes that Chou Sou must have something else planned and his army must conserve their fighting strength. His army sets up camp on the eastern high grounds after the HQ is relocated and he meets Chou Sou there, asking the strategist about the situation involving Hou Ken's disappearance. Chou Sou tells him that Man Goku went after Hou Ken and none of the other armies can move due to the difficult terrain. On the next day, he is tasked with stalling the adjacent Qin army but has to stop Ri Haku from leaving the field and tells him of the army's secret. His army promptly retreated after Ri Boku sent out the signal to the entire Zhao army. Alliance Arc Kou Son accompanied Ri Boku to the meeting with Ryo Fui at the royal palace of Qin. Sanyou Aftermath Arc After the Sanyou Campaign, he is ordered by Ri Boku to muster an army to attack the state of Yan. Asking if Ri Boku would lead the army, he states that that role will be left to Hou Ken. Coalition Invasion Arc He is the commander of the left wing of the Zhao army, which acts as bait for Duke Hyou on the first day of the battle. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }} Kou Son Ryuu is an all-rounder. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Generals Category:Zhao Generals Category:Coalition Generals Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Commanders-in-Chief